Should've Known It
by some blue december
Summary: Steve finds out the hard way that what they say about karma is true.
1. Red at Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton, or "Red at Night" by The Gaslight Anthem.

**A/N:** This is a follow-up to _Born to Run_. It will be two chapters, followed by a one-shot and an actual sequel. It would be best to have read _Born to Run_ before this, so if you haven't ... go, read ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
****Saturday, August 13th, 1966**

_And the warning bells rang, all right, all right,  
I shoulda stayed home with you that night_

He'd kissed Evie. Only weeks after sleeping with her and effectively cheating on the girl he actually wanted, Steve had just gone and made things worse. It hadn't been what he wanted - _she_ wasn't _who_ he wanted - but he couldn't think of any reason not to kiss her when the girl he really wanted didn't want him back. He'd had his hopes up for weeks, thinking that maybe if he just gave her time, she'd come around. But she wasn't going to. It was slowly sinking in that she didn't want him. She would probably never want him again, and he couldn't blame her.

So he had kissed another girl. It was a stupid thing to do, and he'd known it even as he did it, but it hadn't stopped him. He'd kissed Evie. _Evie_. He wasn't sure it could get any more fucked up than that.

They'd been sitting on his front porch, talking about nothing important, and he'd kissed her. It had been soft and sweet … and lacking any of the passion every one of his kisses with Anna had held.

But it hadn't been terrible. In fact, it was nice. True longing for Evie might be missing, but he was still a seventeen-year-old guy kissing a pretty girl. He hadn't been completely unaffected by it, but he didn't feel completely good about it either. He felt weird and confused and … guilty.

There wasn't anything to feel guilty about, though. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He and Anna were done - she'd made that perfectly clear - and he was free to kiss whomever he wanted to. But whether or not he really wanted to be kissing Evie was the question.

One she was awaiting the answer to.

He looked at her as she waited patiently, unable to resist comparing. Evie was calm, quiet, and, as she was proving with her silence, patient. She had been good to him the last few weeks, despite how badly he had treated her. She cared about him, understood him, and wanted him.

Anna was none of those things. Anna was talkative and maddening and lacked all kinds of patience. She hadn't even glanced in his direction yesterday, she didn't give two shits about how their break-up was affecting him, and how much she _didn't _want him physically hurt.

But, comparing them wasn't fair to anyone. He supposed kissing Evie wasn't fair to anyone, either.

He'd only done it because of Anna, and he wondered if Evie knew that. She probably did, but going into details wasn't going to do anyone any good. She didn't need to know that he'd seen Anna yesterday, for the first time since trying to apologise to her. She didn't need to know that seeing Anna and not being with her is what had caused him to kiss her. She didn't need to know that the ache in his chest since kissing her was just getting heavier.

Anna didn't want him. He could feel guilty, he could compare, and he could try to ignore the hurt all he wanted, but it all came back to that one thing: Anna didn't want him, and that rejection was the worst. That rejection - from the girl he loved - decided everything.

"Listen, Evie …" Steve ran a hand over his knuckles, staring out at the front yard. "How about we go out tonight?"

As Evie smiled brightly at him, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a mistake.

XXXXX

Soda was looking at him as though he were an idiot. Hell, he was an idiot; that had become pretty fucking obvious the moment he'd walked up those stairs at Buck's with Evie. Steve didn't need anyone telling him just how stupid he had been - the proof was everywhere; in the way he'd cheated on Anna, the way he'd mouthed off to Darry a few days later, and in his bad mood since.

He knew he was an idiot, but he kept doing stupid things, anyway.

Soda fidgeted on the old couch they were sitting on. "So, what you're sayin', is that you an' Evie are back together?"

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago."

"But … why?" Soda sounded genuinely confused and Steve couldn't blame him. If anyone knew how he felt about Anna, it was Soda.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"What about Anna?"

Just hearing her name caused Steve's chest to tighten and he hated it. She didn't want him - never would again - and because of that, he shouldn't want her. He knew that if the situation was reversed - if she'd screwed around on him - he wouldn't take her back, but that didn't change how he felt. He wanted her back; he shouldn't, but he did, and she didn't want him. The only thing to do was move on.

However, moving on - getting over her - wasn't coming as easy as he'd hoped. Shit, it wasn't coming at all. But Soda didn't need to know that. He already felt like a wimp for everything he was feeling.

"Gotta move on eventually, right?" he asked, voice as casual as he could make it.

"Well, sure. But with Evie?"

Their conversation was going exactly how Steve had expected it to. Getting back with Evie wasn't his smartest move - he'd known that when he'd done it - but she was Evie. Anna didn't want him and the only way he could think of to move on was with another girl. Evie was the perfect girl for that; they had history, and despite the trouble she had caused, he was comfortable with her.

Being comfortable around her had become easy when she had turned up at his house, desperate to apologise for her part in ruining his relationship with Anna. It hadn't been her fault; she'd thought Anna was leaving just as much as he had. All she'd done was take the opportunity she'd seen and tried to get him back.

Too bad that night hadn't turned out well for anyone.

Anna had been cheated on, he'd lost his girl, and all Evie had scored out of him was a tentative friendship when he was too miserable about Anna to bother telling her to get lost. Although, that friendship had officially turned into dating, so maybe Evie had won out after all.

And there was no plausible reason for him _not_ to date her, and he told Soda exactly that.

Soda scoffed. "Yeah, except you're in love with her cousin."

"Am not." He didn't want to talk about Anna. Christ, he could barely think about her.

"Well, you ain't over her and we both know it."

Steve traced the floral pattern on the old couch, avoiding Soda's gaze. "Like I said; I gotta move on eventually. Now's as good a time as any."

Now that he'd finally realised Anna had meant what she'd said. She'd been so angry and upset when he'd gone to apologise, that he figured he ought to give her some space. It hadn't even been a week since he'd screwed around, so of course she was still angry and saying she wanted nothing to do with him. But now it was a month later and he hadn't heard from her once. All he had were third-hand comments from Two-Bit, stating that Kathy said that Anna said she'd never speak to him again if she didn't have to.

He'd given her space, but it didn't help. She didn't want him anymore; it was that simple. It hurt, but he got it. And once he got it, he actually started answering Evie when she came to see him. Every couple of days she would turn up, just to say hi. She knew the mess at Buck's had been a mistake, and seemed genuine in her wish to be friends. So last week they became friends, and yesterday he had kissed her … just because. She didn't need to know it was because he had seen Anna at the Dingo and not being with her sucked so fucking much.

It sucked and he wanted to hate her. Everything would be better if he could hate her, forget about her, pretend as though the last few months with her had never happened. He'd been happier in those months than ever before, but he'd take them all back if it stopped the pathetic ache in his chest.

Soda stretched his legs out, crossing them at his ankles. "Well, if you're sure this is what you really want …"

Steve nodded. "It is."

It wasn't. He wanted Anna, but Anna didn't want him, and if Anna didn't want him, then he might as well be with someone who did.

XXXXX

Nails tapping in quick succession on the tabletop, Anna glanced around Buck's again. She didn't want to be there. She didn't exactly want to be at home, either; her dad was at work and Danny was locked up for the next week, and as much as she had enjoyed the privacy lately, it was getting a little lonely. But she still didn't want to be at Buck's. Hell, she _especially_ didn't want to be at Buck's. It wasn't a good place for her anymore - hadn't been for a while - and sitting in her chair, sipping at her beer, all she could see was Steve. Everywhere.

He wasn't there. Kathy had assured her that, according to Two-Bit, Steve was hanging out with the guys tonight. Playing poker or something. She didn't care what he was doing, so long as he wasn't there.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," Kathy said.

Anna looked at her best friend. "Why not?"

"Because you haven't been able to sit still since we arrived. I know I said I wanted to get you out of the house, but that didn't mean we had to come here."

"It's fine. I just … I really don't want to see him." Christ, she couldn't even say his name.

"Yeah." Kathy nodded. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Just in case they turn up. I mean, I know what Two-Bit said, but he's hardly a reliable source."

It was tempting, but there really wasn't anywhere else to go. Nowhere that they could go without the chance of running into Steve, and she hated it. She shouldn't have to worry about every step she took, but she did. The idea of seeing him was horrible, and if she could avoid it, she would. But she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't even want to. She should be tougher than that.

Anna shook her head. "It's fine."

"You sure? I mean, I know this ain't easy, but I think it's good for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. You need to get out and forget about _him_. Show everyone that he doesn't matter and neither does what he did to you. He's a jerk, and you can do a million times better."

Anna nodded, amused by Kathy's refusal to call Steve by name. Sometimes she was sure her friend was more pissed at him than she herself was, but then that heavy feeling in her chest increased and the image of Steve and Evie coming down the stairs together forced its way into her mind …

Christ, she wished she could just forget. Forget him and her and everything they did together. But she couldn't; they were constantly on her mind and all she could be glad for was that it was still summer and she didn't have to see them everyday at school. She hated what they had done, hated Evie as much as she could hate her own family, and tried everyday to hate Steve.

But she didn't. She wanted to hate Steve, but all she could really hate was herself for still wanting him. Or, maybe not still wanting him, but definitely still loving him. It disgusted her, but it was what it was. There wasn't anything she could do about that but wait. Wait to get over him and go back to pretending as though he didn't exist.

She sighed. "Maybe we should go, after all."

Kathy didn't complain, and they left their table, making their way outside.

She saw Steve as soon as the door closed behind them, and her heart thumped wildly. It was the first time she'd seen him since he'd turned up at her house, trying to apologise. After that she had made a point of not going out alone - and she hated herself for it - for fear of running into him. But now she was seeing him and they were at Buck's and he was with Soda and Two-Bit and … Evie. Her heart sank.

"Anna." Kathy tugged on her sleeve, trying to make her leave, but she didn't move.

She _couldn't_ move. The whole situation was similar to the night he had slept with Evie - with the silence that was falling over the group and the growing ache in her chest. Not to mention her sudden need to throw up. Only difference was that this time Kathy was there and she and Anna weren't catching Steve and Evie coming down the stairs together. They were just catching them together.

Making out. That sure didn't help the sick feeling in her stomach.

She didn't know how to feel - hurt, betrayed, not even a little bit surprised? All she knew was that despite how badly she didn't want what she was seeing to be true, it was. They were there and they were there together and her theory that neither one of them gave a shit about her was obviously true.

_Together_. What the hell did that even mean? Were they back together? With tears stinging her eyes, Anna averted her gaze to the ground, and silently cursed herself. Of course they were back together. Steve's fingers wouldn't be under Evie's blouse if they weren't.

It only took a few seconds for the _couple_ to realise that something was going on - that something had caused Two-Bit and Soda to fall silent - and they pulled apart, spotting Anna and Kathy. Blinking back tears and gathering up all the courage she had, she looked at them.

A crazy idea in the back of her mind was to give them a quick glance before leaving, as though she had barely seen them and was most certainly not bothered by them. Instead, her gaze locked with Steve's, and she hoped to God he knew just how close she was to finally hating him.

Kathy tugged on her sleeve again, and this time Anna wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. She turned, headed down the stairs, and tried to stay as cool as she possibly could. They didn't need to know how badly she needed to be away from them - how much it hurt to be near them.

She didn't make it halfway across the parking lot before Steve called out to her. Damn him. Kathy cursed under her breath, and Anna sighed as he caught up. He captured her wrist in his hand and spun her around. Wrenching herself free, she hoped her disgust showed on her face. He didn't get to touch her anymore - not after what he had done and definitely not when she had just caught him touching Evie.

"You're back with her?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Anna -"

"How long?" she asked. "How long have you been back together?"

Steve fidgeted. "It just happened today."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes." He avoided her eyes and Anna knew he was lying.

She remembered when she and Steve had gotten together; she'd made a point of wanting to tell Evie as soon as she could, and avoiding going out in public with Steve until then. She'd thought that putting it off was pointless and mean. She hadn't wanted to keep something like that from her own cousin.

"Well, I had to find out somehow, right? I mean, catching the two of you kissing at Buck's is much better than if you'd had the decency to actually come and tell me yourselves."

"We didn't want to hurt you …"

She ignored that bullshit. "How can you do that? How can you just go from one of us to the next, without giving it a second thought?"

"I don't."

She scoffed. "Yes, you do. Look at you right now; you've left her up there alone to come after me, and once we're done here, you'll go right back to her … just like you always do."

Steve frowned. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't get it! If you really wanted a new girlfriend, why choose Evie? Why not go for someone completely new? Y'know, you get a bit of variety in your life."

"It's not like that," he said, sounding desperate to make her believe him.

"You're right; it's not like that. You and Evie are always getting back together; I ain't even surprised." She shrugged, not knowing where her words were coming from. She had never planned to speak to him the next time she saw him, but she was having trouble keeping her trap shut and the spite out of her voice. "You two can't seem to get over each other … it was only a matter of time before you got back together."

"That's not fair." He had an angry glint in his eyes as he stepped forward, and his voice was low.

"Screw you and your _it's not fair_ bullshit. How can you be okay with this? How can you be okay with treating someone like you have?"

"I'm not okay with it!"

"Yeah, well. You're also a cheating bastard so I don't believe a word you say."

Steve scowled and Anna knew he was angry. Part of the reason they never used to get along was because she had an uncanny ability to make him angry. She didn't care, though. He could be as pissed off as he wanted. He stepped forward again, but Two-Bit turned up at his side before he could say anything.

"Hey, buddy. How 'bout that party we were thinkin' about?"

"Actually, I'm quite happy here," he spat.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground. She wanted to leave - desperately so - but she was just as stubborn as Steve and she wasn't the one in the wrong. _He_ should be the one to leave … even if she planned on leaving as soon as he was gone anyway.

"I really think we oughtta go," Soda said, coming to stand with them.

Steve sneered. "Yeah? Well I really think -"

Kathy cut him off. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

Anna had never been more glad that Kathy was her best friend. She glanced around the group; Steve still looked pissed, Soda looked surprised, and Two-Bit actually looked impressed by his girlfriend's loyalty. Evie was still on the steps, watching silently. Steve's gaze flickered back to Anna, and she looked away again.

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

Kathy scoffed. "Think about it, Steve. You're not stupid; I'm sure you'll figure it out." She fidgeted, grabbing Anna's hand and standing as tall as her short form would allow. "Now, we're goin' back inside; you lot might as well leave … you're not wanted here."

With one last glance at Steve who was still staring at her intently, Anna quickly followed Kathy inside. She hoped like hell she wasn't about to ruin her night even more by sticking around.

_Ain't nobody got the blues like me,  
Ain't nobody got the blues like me_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks to Rileysmomma for beta-reading. All comments and concrit are appreciated.


	2. Red in the Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton, or "Red in the Morning" by The Gaslight Anthem.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
****Sunday, August 14****th, 1966**

_Let it ride, let it ride, let it roll off your mind,  
__Don't say a single word, get back inside_

For weeks now, Anna had thought that Steve Randle was the biggest mistake of her life. Loving him, trusting him, thinking of him as anything more than the jackass he was had turned out to be nothing but bad. Screw the good memories; they caused nothing but heartache when she thought back on them.

But now, as she forced back the bile in her throat and buttoned up her blouse, she realised that Steve wasn't the biggest mistake she'd made … he was just the reason for the biggest mistake. It was his fault she'd gotten completely soused, and it was his fault she'd forgiven Ricky Bolton for being a jerk when he pointed out it wasn't anywhere near as bad as what Steve had done, and it was his fault she'd ended up in bed with Ricky …

Well, maybe not. She knew it was entirely her own doing, but she couldn't deal with that right then. If she admitted that then it'd make it too true for her to cope with. It would have to wait until she was at home, alone, and preferably showering off any remains of Ricky's touch.

Until then, she would blame Steve. Because if he hadn't been such a jerk the night before, if he hadn't gotten back together with Evie, if he hadn't cheated in the first place … it was too easy to blame him. When all she wanted to do was throw up and cry, it was too easy to blame the person who'd broken her heart.

"Leavin' already?"

She tensed, hating the voice just as much as the person it belonged to. Making sure she was completely covered, she turned.

"You say one word about this to anyone, I'll make sure Danny breaks more than just your nose this time."

Ricky scoffed. "You think I'm scared of your brother?"

"You will be when he threatens to cut off anything you'd have to use to sleep with anyone else." Anna slipped on her shoes and opened the door. "I swear to God, Ricky, don't say a damn word."

She slammed the door on whatever retort he was coming out with. He wasn't worth sticking around to argue with. Hell, he wasn't worth anything, and she hated that she'd chosen him, of all people, to sleep with. She'd just wanted to feel better, to feel wanted. Goddamn Steve Randle; this was all his fault.

Her hands shook as she made her way down the stairs, and she hoped like hell she didn't run into anyone. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Tim was downstairs - or worse yet, Dallas. Or - worst of all - Steve and Evie. She smirked at the thought; God, that would just be the perfect end to her night at Buck's. First finding out they were back together by catching them kissing; second - she shuddered - sleeping with Ricky; and third, being caught trying to sneak out by Steve. Just perfect. The only way it could be worse was if Danny wasn't locked up and he caught her.

That wouldn't happen, though, because if Danny had been around, he would have been at Buck's. And if he'd been at Buck's, he would've kicked Ricky's ass for trying to get into her pants the way he had been. Christ how she wished her brother wasn't such a criminal.

Stepping off the last step, she glanced around Buck's and realised she'd been wrong. So damn wrong that she wanted to cry. Running into Steve wast the worst that could happen. If she'd found Steve downstairs … well, if she were honest with herself, she'd be more upset with the knowledge that _he'd_ spent the night at Buck's than worried about what he'd think of her. Running into Steve meant she could throw in his face that she wasn't going to sit around and mope just because he'd moved on … even if sitting around and moping was exactly what she planned on doing for the rest of the day. Running into Steve meant that he'd find out, but no one else would. He had too much pride to let something like his ex-girlfriend sleeping around become public knowledge.

She cringed. Sleeping around; that wasn't her.

Running into Steve wasn't the worst that could happen, and it didn't happen. Instead, she ran into Two-Bit and she _knew_ it was just going to be one of those days.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked, looking like he was nursing one hell of a hangover.

She shrugged, not trusting herself to speak.

"Did ya stay here?" He sounded confused, and she wished he's just shut up.

Still saying nothing, she continued walking, going straight past him and heading for the door. She was only halfway across the room when he stopped her.

"What the hell?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

"Let me go. I just want to go home." She was near tears, but he didn't seem to care.

"Just tell me what the hell you're even doin' here, and I can give you a ride."

She wouldn't. She refused to say it aloud. Thinking about it was bad enough, the idea of saying it aloud killed her. She'd much rather walk all the way home than have to tell Two-Bit - _anyone_ - what she had done. But a movement behind Two-Bit caught her eye and there was Ricky, strolling down the stairs, looking for all the world like he'd gotten laid the night before.

Everyone would find out about this. Two-Bit could only keep his mouth shut when it was convenient for him … like when his friend was upstairs cheating on his girlfriend. Tears formed, and she pushed them back. He would tell _everyone_, and she realised then that she didn't want Steve to know.

The simple fact that she'd slept with Ricky said more about how she was coping than if she were to sit at home and mope. Moping was expected; sleeping with an ex-boyfriend who had jerked her around was just messy. _She_ was a mess, and everyone would know it. Steve would know it. She didn't want him to know.

Two-Bit followed her gaze, dropping his hands from her arm as he turned. He didn't say anything, just watched as Ricky decided to be his usual asshole self.

"Oh, Anna. Fancy seein' you here."

She opened her mouth to respond, but Two-Bit got there first.

"Shut it."

Ricky ignored him, winked at Anna, and left. Two-Bit rounded on her right away.

"What the fuck?"

"Shut up."

"Christ, Anna, do you even realise what you've done?"

Her eyes widened. Was he kidding? Of course she knew. The shaking of her hands, the sick feeling in her stomach, and the desperate need to shower were all a result of what she'd done. What she didn't know was how it was any of his business.

"Leave me alone," she hissed. She turned then, wanting out of the damn roadhouse and away from Two-Bit.

"I'm gonna tell Steve."

Anna stopped. "Of course you are."

"You don't care?"

"No." Her voice wavered and she knew Two-Bit would take it the wrong way. She wasn't about to ask him not to tell, though. Despite the mess she'd made last night, she still had too much pride for that.

"I have to tell him, Anna."

She shook her head, turning to face him. "No you don't."

"Of course I do! He's my buddy."

"Then what am I?" she mumbled. She turned to leave, but Two-Bit stopped her again.

"What the hell is that s'posed to mean?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, but didn't go to leave. She didn't want to get into this now. Hell, she didn't want to get into this ever, but it wasn't as though she hadn't thought about it. More than a few times. She turned to face him.

"I thought we were friends, Two-Bit."

He cocked an eyebrow. "We are friends."

"Oh, really? Then why is it you're gonna tell Steve about this when it's none of his business, but you couldn't tell me about him and Evie?"

"That was different," he said, at least having the decency to look guilty.

"Bullshit. You know, I never expected you to take my side over his, but purposely hiding it from me? You - you purposely betrayed me to help him cheat … I don't even know what that is, but it's not friendship."

"Jeez, Anna," he said, running a hand through his hair. "What did ya expect me to do?"

"You could've told me."

"Wasn't my place."

"What does place have to do with anything?" she asked. "You knew what he was doing, you knew it was wrong, and you knew I wasn't leaving town, but you still didn't tell me."

Sometimes, she really wished she could make herself shut up, but everything she was saying was true. As far as she was concerned, Two-Bit should have told her. They'd been friends, always. Even when he and Kathy broke up, they still managed to put that to the side and maintain a friendship.

They hadn't spoken since the night she and Steve broke up.

"Steve's my buddy," he said. "I ain't about to rat him out."

Anna scoffed. "God, Two-Bit. Sometimes you're so damn pathetic."

"Screw you," he said. "It wasn't my problem you and Stevie couldn't sort your shit out."

There hadn't been anything to sort out. If Steve had just stayed … listened.

"Did you even try?" she asked. "Did you even try and talk him outta doing it, or did you just let him go? Did you sit back and let him flirt with _Evie_, watch him walk upstairs, knowing what he was gonna do?"

Two-Bit said nothing, and she wasn't sure if it was out of guilt or anger. She continued anyway.

"Hell, you were probably egging him on, right? I mean, if anyone knows about screwing around, it's you."

It was a low blow and she knew it. She also knew it wasn't true. Two-Bit had done a lot of crappy stuff to Kathy, but he'd never cheated.

"Actually, you were right the first time," he said, voice filled with venom. "I was tryin' to talk him outta it, but he didn't want to hear it. Seems he was real upset by what you'd done."

She swallowed, heart quickening, and hating herself for the almost-guilt she felt. "Don't you dare turn this around on me. I know I said something I shouldn't've, but I'm not the one in the wrong."

"Yeah, neither am I."

Silence followed and she didn't know what to say. Steve had cheated, not her, but she was getting the short end of all of it. Two-Bit was turning on her, Steve and Evie were back together, and even Soda had been annoyed at her for not taking Steve back. She didn't understand why she couldn't get just one break.

"I don't even know why I bothered saying anything," she said. "You're just as bad as Steve - not willing to take any responsibility for anything."

If that wasn't the most hypocritical thing she'd ever said, then she didn't know what was. But it was that blame thing again. She felt sick at what had happened the night before, that if blaming everyone else for everything was going to make her feel better, then she was going to do it.

"Don't start that shit with me, Anna. I ain't the one in the wrong here!"

"You should've told me," she said, angrily. "If you were really my friend, you still would've been the one to tell me. You know as well as I do I would have found out somehow, and it shouldn't have been by seeing them come down those damn stairs together!"

And it shouldn't have been at all because it never should have happened. None of it should have happened, and as much as she hated Ricky and what she'd done with him the night before, a part of her still wished it was Steve that she'd been with. Wished that things were they way they used to be, and that she was still with him.

She hated herself for it.

Two-Bit took a step toward her. "Fuck! What was I s'pose to do, huh? Tell you where he was? Who he was with? What he was _doing_?"

She was silent, hate for Steve and Two-Bit and all the people who had taken his side coursing through her.

"I didn't wanna be the one to do that," Two-Bit continued. "I know you deserved to know, and I know I should've told ya, but … Fuck, Anna. We were friends; the last thing I wanted was to be the one to have to tell you that."

Tears swam in her eyes and she blinked them back, more than pleased when someone else came down the stairs. Looking up, she was relieved to see Tim, despite her earlier worries.

"Think you could give me a ride home?" she asked, before anyone else could say anything.

Tim glanced between her and Two-Bit, before nodding. "Sure, kid."

He walked past Two-Bit and out the door, and Anna followed without another look at Two-Bit.

"I have to tell him, Anna," he said.

She ignored him, walking outside and let the door slam behind her.

XXXXX

Out of all the shitty feelings, Steve had quickly decided that guilt was right up there with the worst of them. Right behind that complete pain when his mom had died, and the strange ache that had been in his chest since losing Anna.

He hated it. Feeling guilty wasn't something he was used to, not until recently, and he wished he could go back to how it had been before. Before, when he'd said something mean about Anna's mom and had felt a tiny bit of remorse that was so small it hadn't needed an actual apology. He wished he didn't still care enough that he felt sick over the pain in her eyes when she'd looked at him.

Most of all, he wished he'd never been stupid enough to cheat on her.

His stupidity was like a goddamn chain of events. Cheat on Anna, get back together with Evie, decide against telling Anna he was with Evie, make out with Evie in a very public place, and finally, get angry at Anna when she found out. He shook his head. Getting angry at Anna made no sense when, as usual, he was in the wrong.

But she had just pissed him off so much. How could she not realise that had she just given him any chance at all - any kind of hope - that they might get back together, he never would have even glanced at Evie? The only reason he was with Evie was because Anna didn't want him; she had to realise that.

His gaze travelled over the Dingo parking lot to where Anna and Kathy were sitting in Kathy's car, talking animatedly. He didn't need to hear them to know he was a part of their discussion; the furtive glances Kathy had been shooting him since arriving a few minutes ago, and Anna's complete avoidance were more than enough.

"D'you want a drink or anything?" Evie asked.

He looked at her and shook his head, guilt flooding through him. He was using her. The only reason he was with her was to try and get over Anna - and he had a feeling Evie knew it - and that wasn't fair to her. But, despite that, it was still guilt at how he had treated Anna that he was feeling. Not guilt for how he was treating Evie. If anything, there was only guilt for not feeling guilty like he should. She deserved better than that, and he could either let her go so she could find better, or start treating her better himself. The choice was his, but choosing wasn't easy. He needed Evie, but not the way he should need his girlfriend.

Climbing off the hood of his car, he moved away from Soda and Sandy, and closer to Evie. They hadn't talked about what had happened the night before, and he wasn't about to bring it up now. Evie knew what she was getting into with him - he was sure of it - and if she didn't like what had happened last night then there was nothing stopping her from leaving.

XXXXX

Thinking back to the day he had tried to apologise for cheating on her, Steve thought Anna sure had looked pretty. It was wrong to think, but it was true. She'd been angry and hurt and blinking back tears, but Steve hadn't been able to ignore how good she looked. But then he'd been looking into her eyes, hating himself for making her cry … _again_.

It hadn't been like the last few times he had seen her cry, and he could even try and help her. It had been more like the first time - when he had been able to do nothing but stand there and let her be upset. He hadn't been able to do anything to help her.

The sight of her - hurting and crying because of him - had been etched into his mind for a while now. He was pretty sure it would stick around, too. Whenever he thought about her, he thought of her pretty face, looking at him as though she thought he was the scum of the earth. She probably did. And he couldn't blame her. His own thoughts were pretty similar.

But he wasn't supposed to think about that anymore. He wasn't supposed to think about _her_ anymore. Things had changed; she didn't want him, he was with Evie, and they were done with each other. She had made that decision and there was nothing he could do about it.

A part of him was pissed off about that. It had been entirely her choice to disregard anything they had once had, and he hadn't had any say in the matter. He couldn't blame her for not wanting him back, but it wasn't what he'd wanted. He'd had to go along with whatever she wanted because … well, because he deserved whatever shit she sent his way.

But this changed things. This changed everything.

He swallowed back all the sick feelings that were surfacing, and looked at Two-Bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

His fingers clenched. "She actually admitted it?"

He hated that he was asking for any more confirmation than he had almost as much as he hated the begging inside of his head. He wanted Two-Bit to be wrong. Mistaken. Joking. _Anything_.

"She didn't need to admit it, man." Two-Bit grimaced. "It was obvious, and … I mean, she didn't outright say it, but she definitely said some things to confirm it."

He didn't want to know what things. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to fucking kill Ricky Bolton.

He didn't want it to be true.

Glancing across the Dingo parking lot to where Evie was still standing with Soda and Sandy, he thought about what to do. He could ignore this, pretend as though he didn't care; he could take Evie home and fuck her until he forgot; or he could force back the bile, search for Ricky Bolton, and make a start at killing him.

That sure sounded good.

But then there was Anna. Anna, who was standing at Kathy's car and had been watching his whole conversation with Two-Bit. Anna, who had ignored him since arriving at the Dingo while Kathy shot him cautious looks. Anna, who had been waiting for Two-Bit to arrive, knowing what he was going to tell Steve.

Anna who had slept with Ricky.

She didn't get to send him those looks anymore. The looks that said she despised him and wouldn't complain if he got hit by a bus. They were no longer allowed by her. If anything, he was just as entitled to give those looks back, and he wanted to. He wanted to so badly he could feel his face turning into a sneer of disgust as he looked at her.

She didn't get to decide everything anymore. Turning him away when he tried to talk to her, refusing to even glance at him when they were in the same place, pretending as though he didn't exist after everything they had been through together.

She didn't get to be the one who wasn't in the wrong anymore, because this was wrong - so wrong he thought he might throw up.

"You okay, man?"

He nodded. "Sure, just …"

His chest was tight, and he didn't just feel sick anymore. He felt … so fucking bad he could barely think straight. He didn't realise he was heading in Anna's direction until he was right in front of her.

"You fucked Ricky?" There was desperation in his voice. Desperation for her to tell him it wasn't true.

She licked her lips and flinched, but said nothing. She didn't look guilty, she didn't look defiant, she didn't look annoyed. She just looked fed up. She probably was fed up; he knew he sure as hell was.

"Well?" he asked. "What happened? You decide the shit he spread about you last year wasn't all that bad after all and decided to put out again?"

"Go to hell," she muttered. "You don't know anything."

"I know what you did." He was trying not to yell at her. The last thing he needed was to cause a scene. "You fucked him. Despite everything he did to you, you went back to him."

"I didn't go back to him. It was one night, and it's none of your damn business."

Steve shook his head. "He told everyone exactly what you did with him and then some, don't you remember that?"

"Of course I do," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"And you still slept with him. You slept with him, but you can barely even look at me."

Her head snapped up, she met his gaze, and when she spoke, it was real. It wasn't like the angry words she had shouted at him the night before, it was like she was truly talking to him for the first time since he'd tried to apologize.

"Think about it, Steve," she said. "Think about it, and see if you can find the difference between what happened with Ricky last year and what happened with you last month. Really, it shouldn't be too hard; it's pretty damn obvious."

It was obvious. The difference was that she had loved him, not Ricky. He hadn't ruined her reputation by spreading rumours about her, he'd broken her heart by screwing around on her. He vaguely wondered if how he was feeling now was how she had been feeling for the last month.

He shook his head, feeling confused and guilty and angry … and a million other emotions.

She continued. "You slept with Evie, and you did it while we were still together. You can be as pissed off about this as you like, but you have a new girlfriend. What I do has nothing to do with you anymore."

There wasn't much he could say to that. He took a step back, watching silently as she headed into the Dingo, followed by Kathy.

XXXXX

Anna shook. "I knew we shouldn't've come here."

"It had to happen eventually," Kathy said, for the third time. "It's done with now. He knows, he's had his little tantrum about it, and he'll get over it."

"Yeah, you're right." She finished the last of her Coke, the familiar sick feeling in her stomach getting heavier. "I still shouldn't have done it, though."

"Well, probably not."

"I really wish I hadn't."

Kathy fidgeted in her booth. "I shouldn't've left you with him."

Anna shook her head; this wasn't Kathy's fault. "You didn't. You left me with Henry and George - two guys form Tim's gang who are nothing like Ricky." She sighed. "I've been blaming everyone else all morning, but it's no one's fault but my own."

"And Steve's."

"How do you figure that?"

Kathy smirked. "Just because. The guy's an idiot, and he deserves to be blamed."

Anna opened her mouth to answer when a commotion from outside grabbed her attention. Looking out the window, she groaned; Ricky had just pulled up and was already taunting Steve. So much for him keeping his mouth shut.

"D'you think we should go out?" Kathy asked.

Anna nodded. "Not that there's anything we can do."

A small crowd had already gathered around Steve and Ricky. Soda, Two-Bit, Dallas, and Ponyboy were watching carefully, waiting to jump in if Steve needed them to, and Evie was looking on with a small frown on her face.

"- and it was _good_," Ricky said, as Anna and Kathy pushed their way through the crowd. ""But I guess you know all about that."

She was glad she'd only caught the last of whatever he'd said, but whatever had come before had obviously been enough for Steve; he lunged at Ricky, wrestling him to the ground.

"Touch her again and I'll fuckin' kill you."

Her heart was pounding, and she had a flash of the last time Steve had fought Ricky. This wasn't the same at all. It might have started the same - with Ricky taunting Steve - but nothing about it made her feel the way she did then. Now she was just disgusted in Steve, embarrassed that this was because of her, and feeling even sicker at having slept with Ricky again.

She watched the fight, waiting for someone to stop them, but it just continued. She didn't hear the sirens until the police cars were pulling into the parking lot. Kathy grabbed her arm, squeezing tightly, but Anna barely registered. She stayed silent, watching in shock as the cops pulled Steve and Ricky off one another, slapping handcuffs around their wrists. They were being arrested. She couldn't believe they were actually getting hauled in.

Glancing at Evie, she almost felt guilty. Her cousin was crying softly, watching her boyfriend get arrested for fighting - fighting over another girl. Fighting over Anna. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she was surprised she'd only been sick once that day. This wasn't her fault. This couldn't be her fault. She hadn't forced anyone to fight anyone.

She looked back at Steve, catching his gaze as he was shoved into the back of one car, and couldn't believe this had happened. He'd cheated, he'd gotten back with Evie, he'd accused _her_ of being in the wrong, and now he'd been arrested. And she still considered herself in love with him.

She was an idiot, and she had officially messed up, but she still wanted nothing to do with Steve Randle. She wouldn't be that lucky, though; she knew that. They might not be together, but she knew Steve. They had a history and it wasn't a good one. Now that they'd started fighting, she knew it wasn't going to stop.

_Say goodbye, say goodbye, give a kiss and a sigh,  
__Never, never, never bring me back to your mind_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks to RileysMomma for beta-reading.

As I said, this is a two-shot which makes this the last chapter. Keep an eye out for the following one-shot in a few weeks. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
